The RENTY HORROR SHOW! (Chap 1)
by RockyShocky
Summary: There is this guy, named FrankNfurter (as Benny) and he owns a nice apartment movie. His is a transvestite and he wants all his attendents to be transvestites to-and if they dont he will make them pay rent.


1 Narrators- Jenn, Lindz, Chel, and Sara.  
  
2 Mimi- Magenta  
  
Roger- Riff Raff  
  
Mark- Rocky  
  
Maureen- Columbia  
  
Joanne- Eddie  
  
Angel- Janet  
  
Collins- Brad  
  
Benny- Frank N Furter  
  
2.1 As Themselves- Betty and Ralph  
  
Loud Woman In Park- One of the Photographers at Betty and Ralph's wedding.  
  
***  
  
Rocky: "December 23rd, 10 PM-Eastern Standard time-from here on in I am an old creation…I heard: 'See if anything, comes of him-instead of my old shit'." ((From Frank))  
  
Rocky: "First shot, Riff Raff-tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in 2 years…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Dammit! This wont tune!"  
  
Rocky: "So we here…he's just coming back from half a year of withdraw…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Are you talking to me?"  
  
Rocky: "Not at all…"  
  
Rocky: "Are you ready, hold that focus steady…tell the folks at home, what you're doing Riff Raff…"  
  
Riff Raff: "I'm playin' one good song…"  
  
Rocky: "::cough:: are not! ::cough::"  
  
Riff Raff: "Hey, fcuk you!"  
  
Rocky: "Come on, don't mess with the muscles-you end up dead!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Is that some sort of stereo-type? That hunch backs aren't cool? WE are so much better!"  
  
::get into fist punching fight. there is a knock at the door that breaks them up.::  
  
Riff Raff goes to get the door. There is a blonde haired girl, her hair in a bob. She has a sparkly yellow hat.  
  
Columbia: "Hi Rocky! I wanted to come here and check on you…" Pushes Riff Raff out of the way and runs over to Rocky.  
  
Rocky: "Didn't you dump me?"  
  
Columbia: "We can still be friends!"  
  
Rocky: "I prefer not…" He backs her into the doorway and closes the door, smiling. He brushes off his hands and walks back down to the bench in the small apartment and sits down.  
  
Riff Raff: "Another knock at the door…"  
  
Rocky goes to get it this time and opens the door. It's Frank.  
  
Frank: "Oh, Rocky! Hello! How are you? I just have a small request of you all."  
  
Rocky: "What?"  
  
Frank: "I need you to pay the rent…"  
  
Riff Raff: "WHAT?! You said that we could slip through-you said we were golden!"  
  
Frank: "Well, there have been changes in the plan…not only that but I need the money…no one in this building is paying."  
  
Riff Raff: "YOU USED TO BE IN THE SAME POSITION! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, RIGHT?!"  
  
Frank: "Yes, well it's not all that bad. It's not that expensive…"  
  
Rocky: "That doesn't matter!"  
  
Frank: "Fine, I'll per go your rent, if you do me one small favor…"  
  
Rocky and Riff: "WHAT?!"  
  
Riff to side: "I knew it!"  
  
Frank: "Convince everyone, and you have to do it too-be transvestites! I am going to make this the Transylvanian Hotel on Earth!"  
  
Riff and Rock: "NO WAY!"  
  
Frank: "Yes way!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Can't you just get the others to do it and let us off easily, master?"  
  
Frank: "NO!"  
  
Rocky: "I don't want to be a transvestite!"  
  
Frank: "Well, then you have to pay the rent! Sorry boys! You'll see boys…you'll see boys…you'll see-the beauty of being transvestite, and it lets us do our work-you can even get paid-bring condoms on the top! And your rent will open a shop! Just be a transvestite…and you'll have it maid- you'll see…OR YOU'LL PACK!" ::storms out::  
  
Riff Raff: "Frank could use some Prozac."  
  
Just then, there is a ring from the telephone.  
  
Riff Raff: "Yeah?"  
  
Brad: "Hey, Columbia has a show tonight."  
  
Rocky: "Hey, what's up-Brad?"  
  
Brad: "Rocky answered the phone?"  
  
Riff Raff: "No, it's me."  
  
Brad: "THROW DOWN THE KEY!"  
  
Riff Raff: "Tonight we have a good night planned!"  
  
Brad: "I may be detained-if you want to see me, you have to see Columbia's show. I heard it's going to be really good..."  
  
Brad hangs up, but Riff Raff and Rocky don't realize.  
  
Rocky: "What do you mean detained?"  
  
Frank: "Ho, ho ho!"  
  
Rocky: "You again?"  
  
Frank: "'Fraid so…hurry with that answer to the transvestite thing…bring it to thought!"  
  
Riff Raff: "I bring it to thought of how you could be so mean!"  
  
Frank: "Bye bye, boys."  
  
Later,  
  
***  
  
Riff Raff is alone in the little apartment, Rocky went with Brad to Columbia's show. Riff Raff sits alone, thinking about his old girlfriend from Transylvania. She had gotten AIDS and had slit her wrists when she found out, leaving a note to him saying: "We've got AIDS." All of a sudden, while Riff Raff is deep in thought, there's a knock at the door. He goes over and opens the door. He sees a familiar girl, she's 19, and he doesn't remember where he has seen her.  
  
Riff Raff: "Hello?"  
  
Magenta: "Hello, my name is Magenta. Got a light?"  
  
Riff Raff: "I know you from somewhere-wait-you're shivering."  
  
Magenta: "its nothing-I has no more heat…I'm just a bit weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Uh…"  
  
Magenta: "What are you staring at?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Nothing, your hair in the moonlight-you look really familiar."  
  
Magenta: "Uh…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Can you make it?"  
  
Magenta: "Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stop spinning- anyway-what are you looking at?!"  
  
Riff Raff: "nothing-I saw a trans-beam…anyway…"  
  
Magenta: "Do you go to the Transylvanian Convention every year? I perform…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Yeah-I didn't recognize you without the microphone…"  
  
Magenta: "Please would you light my candle? Oh what didjoo do with my candle?"  
  
Riff Raff: "Yeah." 


End file.
